Wesley's Republic
This page is under construction. Overview Business mogul and distant member of the British crown Wesley Addington founded this strange republic on the ideals of American capitalism and western representative monarchies. It is an immigrant civilization, comprised mostly of western Europeans. The nation has a strong economy trading its timber, and furs with the world. Geography & Resources Geography Wesley's northern border follows the St. Lawrence River to the Atlantic Ocean. Two of the nation's largest towns, Wittelsbach and the Port of Lawrence, are on this river. The capital of Empire is located on the River Merrimack. Wesley shares borders with no other nation in the world. Resources The following resources are found throughout the nation in varying quantities: Timber, Furs, Fish, Wild Game, Agricultural products (Cheese, meat, milk, etc.), Textiles, Iron, Coal, Natural Gas, Syrup, Wine, Cattle, Horses, Copper, Silver, Gold, Zinc, and Lead. Demographics Germans, Francs, and Englishmen primarily make up the population of Wesley. The nation's Demonym, Wesslich, is a sort of hybrid word German settlers created, meaning "Wesley-ish." The most spoken Languages Are Pennsylvania Dutch, English, French, and German. Small populations of other ethnic peoples and races exist within the country, within the diverse sections of Empire, the capital. Cities, Towns, & Outposts Capital - Empire (Small City) Town - Wittelsbach (Small City) -Port of Lawrence (Town) -Tuscarora (Small Town) -Hudson (Town) Outpost -Fort Pinkerton -Fort Smithers (Benton, Joint owner) Politics Government Important & Recent Acts Wesley recently approved a 1.2million buck stimulus to help develop the nation of Altis, in exchange for mineral rights on the island of Stratis. Foreign Policy Wesslich foreign policy mostly consists of doing business with the world. Wesley has no desire to expand beyond the ocean. Wesley is currently allied with nobody. Wesley is currently trading with: Americas: * Benton * Technocratic Republic of California * Republic of Perambia Europe: * Vereinigtes Preußen * Freie Republik von Südland * Portugal Africa: * Kingdom of Rokanda * Dominion of Pretoria Asia: * Empire of Japan * New Jerusalem Wesley is currently embargoing: Americas: * Europe: * Africa: * Asia: * Wesley is currently at war with nobody. Culture Wesley is a diverse nation with natives mostly of western European descent. The largest ethnic group are Englishmen, who make up 40% of Wesley's population. Germans make up the second largest demographic, and split into several different variations of German Culture, namely, Prussian, Saxon, and Amish. The country has the largest Amish population outside of Europe. The smallest of the largest ethnic groups in Wesley are the French, who are Quebecois descendant. The French live primarily in the north, with a notable population based in and around Wittelsbach. Some ancient, yet small, populations of Iroquois indians have settled their ancestral homes after emigrating back east following the collapse. The Country has a very small population of white and black Africans. Military The Wesslich Military is small, and geared primarily toward national defense. Doctrine prides the use of the land and sea as a strategic barrier against foreign enemies. Wesley's standing military is well trained, but minimal, and all men in the nation are obligated to serve three years of service. These policies ensure that if the need arises, the people will be able to defend themselves with the skills they learned during service. The army is poorly equipped, however, recent deals with the state of Pretoria have begun to change that. The country has no colonial or imperial ambitions. Recently, the nation has invested heavily into its navy. History Category:Countries Category:Minor Powers